


Everyone Else's Experience

by lalunaunita



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality Spectrum, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Multi, Other, Queer Themes, Queerplatonic Relationships, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, qpp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaunita/pseuds/lalunaunita
Summary: Juleka doesn't believe in soulmates - plus, she's got a girlfriend. What happens when she finds the match for her wrist mark? Probably the worst day of her life, right? Think again.





	Everyone Else's Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a companion to @mightymunchlax's AU August one-shot found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537654/chapters/36652011).

"Hi, there. My name's Juleka." Rose squinted up at her girlfriend as Juleka reached for the dark-haired student's hand. Juleka couldn't blame her. She usually wasn't so outgoing, and she really couldn't explain why she was suddenly introducing herself to a total stranger in the library.

Nathanael's eyebrows shot up, but he didn't miss a beat. "Rose, Juleka, this is my friend Marc. We're creative partners."

Juleka awkwardly shook hands with Marc, trying to recover from her uncharacteristic bout of friendliness. When he pulled his arm back, the sleeve of his hoodie went askew and she caught a glimpse of the soulmate birthmark on the inside of his wrist. _Oh, crap,_ she thought as her stomach tried to seep into her toes.

"Well, it's uh, it's nice to meet you. We gotta get to class," she muttered, looping one long arm through Rose's and making tracks.

"What is with you? What's going on?" Rose whispered as Juleka hurried them down the staircase.

Juleka felt on the verge, but she'd be damned if she'd cry in the middle of the _college_ courtyard. It could wait until the girl's bathroom, preferably in a stall. They made it through the door just as big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, one after another, and soon she was sobbing, hunched over as Rose hugged her from behind. Her little chin dug into Juleka's spine.

"D-did you see it? Marc's b-birthmark?" Juleka asked between sobs.

Her question caused Rose to go very still.

"It matches yours?"

"Yeah." Juleka gulped back another sob and tried for a deep breath.

She straightened and Rose let her go. The girls faced each other next to the row of sinks.

"But you're - I mean, you and I - "

"It doesn't change anything between us, Rose. I won't let it. Didn't we already say we don't believe in this soulmate stuff?"

"Yeah," Rose replied, scuffing a toe against the tile floor.

"I'll just have to tell Marc the truth. It's not going to be fun, but dragging things out won't work for long. You remember how it was for Adrien and Marinette." Both girls rolled their eyes at the same time. Rose giggled and handed her girlfriend a paper towel.

"Besides, Nathanael looked pretty into Marc. Maybe the feelings are returned."

"You're such an optimist, Rose. I love you." Juleka hugged Rose close, then took her hand and the pair headed to class.

\---

The next day, Juleka did her very best to stalk Marc - just a little - to find a time when she could talk to him alone. Juleka was used to hiding in the background. Not because she was shy, but just because that was how she liked it. Rose was the daring one - singing in a band, writing a letter to a prince. Juleka had been a tree in the school play for three years straight before any teachers even noticed. She'd been outed by Chloe, who'd had a crush on the tallest boy in class at the time and wanted to be a tree herself that year.

Trailing Marc was pretty easy, what with the red hoodie and dreamy, head-in-the-clouds gait. Juleka knew she had to take her chance when he sat on a park bench after school.

"Hey," she said, plopping down on the bench next to him.

"Hey," he replied, surprise registering in his eyes.

"I... guess you're wondering what I'm doing here?" she asked, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Eh, sorta, but I think I kind of know. I've known since yesterday." Marc scratched one ear with his pencil.

"Oh," Juleka said dumbly, deflated. "How did you figure it out?"

"Kind of a feeling when we shook hands. Didn't you get that?"

Juleka shook her head. "I just had this overwhelming urge to meet you suddenly. No reason, just out of the blue."

On impulse, she laid out her right forearm on her thigh and yanked down the glove that covered her wrist. Marc brought his wrist next to hers and pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie. Their marks were a perfect match.

"So... we're soulmates." Marc glanced at her, then away.

"Yeah, about that." Juleka leaned back and folded her arms. "I've got to be up front with you. It's not gonna work out. I don't believe in soulmates, for one. I'm asexual, for two. And I'm already dating Rose, for three. _And_ I-"

"Jules!" Marc interrupted.

Juleka's mouth snapped shut, then popped open again when her ears registered Marc's use of her nickname.

"What?" she asked.

He grinned at her, then giggled. Then he laughed, the musical peals growing louder until Juleka found a smile tugging at the edges of her lips, too. With a start, she realized that the smile felt like the most natural thing in the world, like she'd been smiling with Marc and laughing at inside jokes since they were children.

The thought threw cold water over her good humor. _No!_ This was how Fate, or God, or whoever it was got their hooks in you. She wasn't going to betray Rose, not ever. She loved Rose.

"What?" she asked again, sobering.

Marc's laughter faded, but his smile stayed in place. "Whoever's in charge of this soulmate stuff is either really good, or really bad at it. I'm aro/ace. Oh my gosh, I've been terrified to meet my soulmate for years. I didn't want to tell you, I was afraid you'd be disappointed. That you'd -"

"-want more than I could give," Juleka finished for him. "Exactly. Exactly! I mean, everyone in the world is all smiles and smooches and there's like these desperate longings and the physical stuff -"

"- it's just not me. I mean, I want a friend, I want someone I can love and be myself around, but -"

"- what I envisioned doesn't match what I see everyone else experiencing," Juleka finished.

Now both of them had their mouths hanging open. Juleka put one hand on Marc's shoulder. He responded by pulling her into a tight hug.

"Perfect. This is perfect," he said, voice muffled in Juleka's black and purple tresses. "I bet we have so much in common. We should go see a movie. Or a concert! Or you can come over for dinner. Oh, and what's your girlfriend's name again?"

Juleka drew back, unable to stop grinning. "Rose. You didn't really get to meet her. You mind if I call her? Can she join us?"

"Sounds great," Marc replied.


End file.
